The new friends
by SangoCoutryGirl
Summary: Well this story is about Sesshomaru and a tiger demon. Her name is Tarena. R&R please
1. the meating

Sesshomaru and Tarena

Chapter #1 The hard life

Tarena was the oldest of the 2 girls. She was 18 and her younger sister Aurora is 6. They where from the East. The lord was there dad Barbs and there mom is Karen. Every thing was grate. But in this village the woman where tough to cook and do house things. But that was until Tarena was mad that the boys could fight and she could not. So Aurora got tough how to be a house wife and Tarena got tough how the fight. The life was grate till the lord from the West was taking over the world he over North and South and was after East. That is where the story starts.

"Go take your sister and hide. Now go" So Tarena ran and found the hidden door and put her sister in there and then climbed in. Out side she heard her mom and dad with the men.

"I ain't going with you. If I go with you I have to do what you say HELL NO." Then Tarena heard a sword and then blood. She knew her dad was died when she herd her mom scream.

"Come with us and you will not die." Tarena had herd to much she came out running. And picked up a pipe and hit the man that had her mom. See she is a tiger with a very short temper.

"YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY MOM. Mom run with Aurora and head for the woods and stay there. I will be fine just go." Tarena turned around and saw her mom run out the back door. "Ok now who wants to mess with me." She said. Then 8 men came running towared her. After about a half an hour. One of the men got punched in the forehead. "Ok now you have my calling card. You have my LT on your forehead." That is when Tarena got smacked crossed the head with the pipe she had.

"There you go that is my calling card. Bicth." So they took Tarena to there place. When Tarena woke up she found out that she was in a place that she did not know.

"Where that hell am I. All I remember is getting." Tarena stopped talking when she herd some voices out side the door. When they opened the door and Tarena was pissed. "You wimps hit me. Oh and you how is your forehead ASSHOLE." Tarena was toying with them. The men went and graded her and started to take her to there lord.

With the Lord

"So did you get the lord or did you screw it up." That was the lord his name is Sesshomaru.

"Sorry my lord we had to kill him we could not keep him. He was going to turn against use. So we got his strongest worrier." They looked at each other. Then looked back at the lord. " Do you wont..." But they where cut off.

"Bring him to me." They where going to tell him but he waved them off.

Back with Tarena

"I don't want to see some smelly old lord. Take me home. DAMN you all." With that Tarena was sent flying thought a door. And landed at the feet of the lord.

"I thought you said his strongest worrier. Not a girl." Sessh was not walking towared her.

"What do you mean girl I cou..." She was cut off by a hand. One of the guards put his hand over her mouth and she bit him. " I could kick your ass. And I do not care so bring it." Tarena was tiered of being bossed around.

"You need to learn your place. What is your name women." He was almost at her. When she tired to jump at him. She got pulled back by the guards.

"Domnit. I have a big problem with dog demons and my name is Lady Tarena." She was mad why did he want to know what was she to him. All she could do was kick his ass.

"So Tarena how old are you." What could she do around here she could be a made she could be a mate. Wait what am I thinking she is nothing to me!

"I am 18 and why the hell do you care." I wish this guy would just leave me the hell alone.

"What can you do can you cook or do any thing in the house." I think she could be a good women to do anything.

"I can't do any thing in the house I am a fighter. I was trained even when I was a little girl. Oh and let go of me I wont kill any one." So they let go of her but Sessh snapped and smiled a little. "What are to smiling about."

"You are under my control. So when every I snap you will get do what ever I wont. Ok so you will be my body guard. So you will do what every I wonr. Ok so you will be me body guars. So you will go to you old home and get all of your weapons. You got me." He was right in front of her.

"Yes my lord do you want me to leave right know." He nodded and she went ro take off when she was caught be the guards. "What I have to leave to get my weapons, Ok so let me go." So they did and she look off.

About 10 minets later

"Ok I have to grab that and that and all of those. Oh and my armor. Where the hell is it." She was tearign apart the place. Then she herd some one behind her. She turned around and saw her sister. "Oh my little sis.: She picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Hi sister what are you looking for." She was so happy that she could be near her big sister.

"Yeah I am have you sean my armor and my clothes. Do you know where they are." She watched her little sis run and come back with her armor and all of the rest of her stuff. "Thank you sis where is mom."

"She is with dad." There was a silent and then Tarena was very happy.

"So you are trying to tell me htat did is still alive." Tarena picked up her little sis and ran to the hut where her mom sent was in. "Mom. Dad is alive. You old old asshole to are alive. I can't believe my eyes." Tarena went running to her dad and gave him a big hug.

"I have missed you to. What are you doing here. Every one told me that you where taken. And you are back did you gett out what happened." There where so many questions.

"Well to answer the first one yes I was taken. And no I did not get loss I am Lord Sesshomaru's personal guard. And I have to get back be for I get in trouble. Ok well talk to you later. I will see you in a couple days. Oh and do not come to the house it the west you all got me." They all nodded yes. "Ok I will go. Love all of you talk to you later." So Tarena took off and was back at the l;ords place. And walked in.

"So you are back and not dead. Now you will train." So Tarena walked out and followed lord Sessh to the training pin.

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. The next chapter is when the Inu gang meats Tarena


	2. When Tarena meats the Inu gang

Chapter #2 When Tarena meats the Inu gang

"Ok so who am I training with." Tarena was in the middle of about 50 guys.n Who where looking at her funny.

"How many do you think you can take." Sessh was looking at all of her wepons. Ok so she has a a sword, a az and a nuther sword what elce a dager. That is alot of wepons.

"Well I can take them all. Oh and someone is comming for you. You beter go befor he brakes down that door of yours. I will be fine and I wont kill the men ok so go." So Sessh left and went to see who she was talking about. "So who is brave anuff to take me on first." Well the first man took her on then the rest.

Back with Fluffy (Sorry I had to)

"So it is my little brother Inuyasha. What are you doing here." With Sesshomarus cold voice.

"I am here to pick a bone with you. Ok what is this that I here that you have a new bady guared. So who is he." That is when Tarena came walking around the corner.

"Inuyasha you have know clue what you are talking about." Sessh was tyered of this. That is when he hurd a scream. "Inuyasha if you want to see my new body guard then you will have to come with me." So Inu and the gang falowed Sessh and when they got to the cort yard they saw Tarena.

"He's a she what the hell she is a tiger demon to. Look at that power." Sango said

Back with Tarena

"So I am done with all of you I will be going." Tarena turned around and was going to find Sessh. When Tarena hurd a ear shadering skream. She took off to the cortyard. That is where she saw her little sis and her mom with some of the guareds. "What the hell do you think you are doing." Tarena grabed her family and stood in frount of her mom and held her sister.

"Tarena I was so scaryed. They took us from home and..." She was cut off by Tarena's hand.

"I told you 2 to stay home mom what happened. Did you 4 take my family away from there home." Tarena sat her sis on the ground and walked over to the 4 men. And was about to hit them when she hurd a snap. "Oh hell no." Tarena was brot to the ground.

"What do you thing you are doing to my men." Sesshomaru stood over a very mad Tiger demon.

"Your men took my mother and sister. So what the hell do you think I whould do." Tarena was looking up at a dog demon and 3 humens and a fox demon. "Who the hell are you looking at." Tarena was trying to get up. "My lord can you let me up please." So he snaped and let her up.

"So you want to know who I am bitch." That was Inu with has temper.

"You know what I have no reason to talk to you. my lord I am goign to take my sis and my mom home I will be back in a hour. See you soon." Tarena picked up her sister and walked off with her mom by her side.

Tarena took her family home and talked to her dad and left. Back at with Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru I am back." Tarena hurd yelling out side. She stuck her head out of the window. She saw Sessh and the others out side. "I guess they are not friends." So she jumped out the window and landed next to Sessh. "I'm back. So what did I miss." Sessh had res eyes.

"This is my new body guard Tarena." She looked around and saw who she was going to talk to.

"So lets see here we have a monk,a kit, a demon slayer, a prestis, and a half breed. What a wierd group. So what do you have against Sesshomaru." The next thing she saw was a red thing come at her. "Well half breed you will have to do more than that to get me." So they where running around and fighting. That was Tarena got the avanteg and takedled Inuyasha and pind him to the ground. "Ok are you going to give up." Inuyasha was trying to get up.

"I never give up bicth. I will kill you." That was when Tarena got off and walk away. "Where do you think you are going. You scared you I mite kick your ass." Tarena turned around and stood right over him.

"I have a best friends that is half demon she is the coolist. Ok so why whould a want to fight you." Tarena held out a hand. "Do you want held up. Or do you want to sit there." So Inuyasha took her hand and went to the group.

"So Inuyasha are you do being a show off. So we can meat her." Tarena put a arm around Inuyasha.

"My name is Lady Tarena and you guys are.'' Inu pushed off her arm and walked over to Kagome and every one elce.

"I am Kagome and this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kelala and you alredy meat Inuyasha. So that was your sis and mom." Kagome was walking up to Tarena when Tarena herd yelling. Then she smelt wolf.

"Sorry Kagome I will be right back." Tarena took off only to be brot back by Sessh. "Damn you Rin is in trouble. So let me go." So Sessh did and Tarena took off. She found Rin running for her life. "RIN." Tarena dove down and skooped up rin who was badly. So they ran to the gates and Tarena gave rin to Kagome. "Hold her I have a bone to pick with a wolf." She took off be for Kagome could ask her who. Tarena was in the woods when she herd every one elce coming after her.

"Who are you to take pray away from wolfs tiger." Tarena could not tell where they where becaus they where every where.

"Well you tryed to eat my friend what do you think I would do. So are you scared or are you just playing with your food." That is when Kouga came out of no where.

"Well I do not eat demons. But you I can you smell of that doy Inuyasha that half breed." Tarena was mad she knew that he did not like half breeds.

"So do you have a problem with that wolf. I was fighting with him and well... Will you stop checking me out. I aint interested. You got me." Tarena was backing up becaus Kouga was getting to close for comfert.

"Well are you his I smell his older brother on you to I smell a lot of people on you s..." He did not get to finish Tarena took off running in to the woods. "So do you think that that is going to stop me." Kouga took off after her.

* * *

I hope you liked it well that was chapter 2. Chapter 3 is when Sessh finds knew fillings for Tarena 


End file.
